


A love for you

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Smut, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Jongin is a wolf who falls in love with a king.





	A love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, I hope this turns out close to what you want as I wrote it during my busy time with uni life, so hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you so much to the mods for every help!
> 
> Prompt #40

As a King, it’s already his obligation to be able to produce an heir to continue his lineage. It is already spoken to him the moment Kyungsoo was a child, barely understood his position as the Crown Prince. It was said to him that he would be taking over the throne when the time came. His father would no longer be the King and it would be him sitting on that throne.

He attended his every lesson and showed a good development as someone who would be the future King. Every scholar was jealous over him and every teacher was proud of him. Everyone would always say: He would make a very good King for the country.

Kyungsoo understands all the obligations he has on his shoulder now. When he steps onto the age of sixteen, his father tells him that he has a Princess from the northern kingdom. He will marry the Princess and the girl will bear his child.

Sure. He understands everything and he follows everything. As the Crown Prince, he suddenly has the status of a married Crown Prince and he has a wife in no matter of time.

The Princess is pretty. She has long black hair. Her eyes are round and shiny just like the sun. Her nose is sharp just like a slope. Her lips are red just like the ripest apple. When she moves, it’s elegant. When she talks, her voice soothes everyone.

Kyungsoo notices her good nature and her elegance the moment he met her for the first time. When they get married, she bows politely to him just like what the elders tell her to do. Kyungsoo holds her hand and she becomes his wife in no second.

They share the first night just like what they are told to do. Kyungsoo undoes her layers one by one and he caresses her silky skin like it is the most precious thing in the whole world. He takes care of her and listens to her cries as he becomes her first.

One month into the marriage, he is given the throne as the King while his father had fallen sick and in his deathbed. Crown Prince Kyungsoo becomes the King Kyungsoo after the coronation.

It’s a tradition in their country for a King and his Queen to take a walk around the forest just behind their palace just with the two of them. Kyungsoo holds a hand out and his Queen places her dainty fingers on his open palm. Together, they walk around the forest while chatting about their day.

It’s not something he notices and also not for his wife, that during their walk, there is a pair of eyes locked onto their figure.

As days come and go, Kyungsoo becomes busier with the responsibility of a King. With political things and so many things he has to do, he fails to notice that his wife has slowly lost the color of her face. Her skin loses its shine. Her wrists grow thinner. Her voice comes out inaudible.

When the physician comes running to his throne room with a panic face, Kyungsoo doesn’t understand what is going on. He is told that his wife is sick and there is no cure in it. Kyungsoo shouts to the physicians to cure her but they go down on his feet and tell him that her sickness is undetected and indefinable.

As he kneels by her bedside, she sends him a weak smile. He holds onto her weak hand that is only left with bones and skin. He tells her to get better soon and she shakes her head, telling him to stay healthy and to be wise for all the times, with her voice no louder than a whisper.

When her hand slips out of his hold, the whole country mourns of the lost of their Queen. Kyungsoo clutches onto her hand and caresses her face for the last time.

It’s a must that after the lost of a wife, the King should pick another spouse to maintain his lineage. He still needs an heir to continue the crown.

The ministers offer him a high class woman who is the daughter of the head minister. Kyungsoo can’t say no and in the end, he marries her for the sake of his country.

She is also pretty just like his previous wife. She talks a bit more than his previous wife did. She is braver to hold onto his arm. And she is a screamer when he takes her first time.

When they go to the tradition walk in the forest, she clings onto his arm like a wife supposes to do to her husband. Kyungsoo listens to her telling him about her day and what kind of books she likes to read. She doesn’t stop telling him about everything and it’s not like Kyungsoo can tell her to cease her talking.

A week later, she goes into a state of sickness and Kyungsoo is the one who realizes it first. They are sitting on the palace gazebo, sipping on the chamomile tea and taking a bite on the sweets when she suddenly coughs out blood to her hand. Kyungsoo calls for the physicians to treat her and just like déjà vu; her illness is not something they can identify.

She leaves him a lot faster than his first wife. Without any last words, she drops her hand and closes her eyes to rest eternally. Kyungsoo mourns for her and so does the country.

It goes on repeat after that. The third time he gets married, it ends up just the same. She is some kind of active woman, noisy, and Kyungsoo doesn’t really like her because she intrudes into his things. He can’t tell her to not do anything because what will people think if they know he forbids his wife from talking?

When they take a walk around the forest, his wife braves herself to hold onto him and she kisses his mouth softly. Kyungsoo finds himself stepping back in surprise and also a bit in disgust because it feels like she is taking advantage of him.

On the very next day, his wife lies in her bed and gasps for breathe. Kyungsoo demands for an explanation about what would be the cause of his wife’s sickness this time, but all the physicians go down to their knees and beg to be sentenced to death because they can’t seem to find what her illness is, just like his previous two wives. In the end, Kyungsoo slumps back weakly and watches as his wife draws her very own last breathe.

Right after that, a rumor spreads around the country. It is said that it’s a curse. The King might be a wise ruler but he must pay the consequence with the death of his wives. Everyone talks about it, from the lowest people up to the most respected ministers.

Kyungsoo falls into a slump. Every woman he took as a wife ended up died from an unexplainable illness and it was not only one time, but three times.

His personal advisor speaks to him and Kyungsoo listens tiredly while occupying his throne seat. It’s bearable for him at the beginning, but as the rumor starts to spread wider and grows crueler, he doesn’t even know what to do.

His advisor suggests him a fresh idea. As of now, he had taken three women as his wives and sadly, they were all gone now. As cruel as it sounds, Kyungsoo listens to the way his advisor tells him about a plan which consists of him taking a man as a spouse.

A man. Kyungsoo’s eyes dilate in shock and utter question at the suggestion. The advisor bows down to his feet, begging for forgiveness for coming up with such an absurd idea, but as Kyungsoo ponders over it in his mind, he decides that it’s not really a bad idea. Maybe he could break the curse with taking a man to stay by his side. Men are known to be stronger than women so he could only hope that whoever the man that will be wed to him could be a strong willed one so they could break the curse for once and all.

When the announcement is made, the whole country is shaken by the idea. It’s not a rare thing to have a ruler, a King, with a male spouse as some rulers from the other countries around theirs have done the same.

Kyungsoo is introduced to a man with a noble blood. The man is strong, the way he speaks is excellent, and he understands politics. The marriage ceremony is held in the span of a week. He sits on his throne seat, watching the dancers and ministers celebrating his fourth marriage, and the male who is his spouse now is seated beside him.

He doesn’t touch him in the marriage night. Kyungsoo can’t imagine himself betraying his wives and touching a man who is supposed to break the curse of the unknown illness. The man says nothing as if he understands that this is still awkward and weird.

The first week after the marriage is spent calmly. Kyungsoo takes care of the politics and reads over the reports just like a King he is, while the male who has just been wedded to him stays seated in his room or reading books by the garden.

Another week passes and there is still no sign of the man being ill or what. Kyungsoo breathes out in relief. Is this really happening? Are they breaking the curse now?

The third week after the marriage passes like a gush of wind and Kyungsoo finds himself able to smile towards the male. Maybe this is it. Maybe he is really not supposed to have a woman companion but a man. As far as he can see, the man is still as healthy as the first time they met.

With that being said, Kyungsoo finally invites the man for a walk around the forest. He knows that he should have done this right after they got married since it’s their country’s tradition, but he had gotten too busy to even leave the throne room or to rest. The man gladly accepts his offer and gives him a polite yet charming smile.

Kyungsoo listens to the male’s melodic voice as they walk around the forest, away from the eunuchs and maids because they need privacy. They have a lot to catch up during the time he had been so busy with reports from the ministers.

With their elbows linked together, Kyungsoo stares at the man and he laughs to the light jokes thrown by the other. They end up their walk by stopping in the clearing for a few seconds and Kyungsoo draws the man close to hug him, mentally thanking him for breaking the curse.

Sadly, he is so wrong. Oh, so wrong.

His male spouse shudders during their night meal and he falls onto the floor, shaking and sprouting out blood from his mouth and nose. Kyungsoo screams for the physicians to treat the poor male, for God’s sake! They have just tasted a bit of happiness! Why is this happening again?

Another déjà vu. Kyungsoo closes his eyes when the physicians break the news to him about the indefinable illness. The curse hasn’t been broken yet. Another pure soul is ripped away from the world, just because Kyungsoo is a damned King who is cursed with bad luck.

 

Right after the death of his spouse, Kyungsoo builds a wall around himself. He refuses anyone who tries offering him another spouse to take; not that there are many because the parents are scared to sacrifice their child for the cursed King. No other offer comes knocking to his door and Kyungsoo busies himself with ruling his country, ignoring how painful the rumors hurt him.

He goes for a walk around the forest by himself. He no longer has a spouse to accompany him. It’s sorrowful yet it’s the reality. Kyungsoo sighs as he looks up to the full moon. The sky is clear and is littered with shining stars and the moon is shining down so brightly upon him.

What’s life for him now that he can’t even determine what his true purpose is?

Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head, before he takes the walk back to where the eunuchs are waiting for him. He should have paid more attention to his surroundings because the very same eyes follow his every movement, just like those years back when he had just taken his first wife.

He spends the whole three years without taking anyone else to be his spouse. It seems like the more he takes, the more he will lose. He can’t sacrifice another pure soul just because he is a cursed King who can’t even determine what kind of sin he had done before.

With that being thought, Kyungsoo closes himself up and immerses his mind with the politics, wars, and his people. He refuses those unimportant visitors trying to get to his good side by offering another spouse for him and he ignores the talk of his advisor to slack a bit and to rest. There is no time to rest. He can’t rest well with the haunting images of his previous spouses dying because of him.

 

It is a calm night in the fourth year he spends his life alone. No more eunuchs are following him around as Kyungsoo makes his way deeper into the forest. He doesn’t need them to invade his privacy and they don’t even say anything, saddened that their King had become so closed up and far from their reach.

Kyungsoo finds a spot on the huge rock where he then places his shrugged outer robe to sit on it. The night is refreshing and the moon is high up in the dark sky. He can hear the sounds of leaves on the tree shaking and caressing each other from the blow of the wind.

As he watches the moon which is shining so brightly in the sky, he ponders what had happened for his whole life. He grew up well, a smart and respected Crown Prince. Then he wedded a woman who ended up died, a second woman who also ended up died, the third woman who can’t even avoid death, and lastly a man who everyone almost thought could break the curse but ended up died as well. What’s left in his life? There is nothing good in it.

He sighs and lies down on the rock; his eyes directly stare up at the moon. It is so round and shiny; it shines upon him so perfectly. It feels like a holy night. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of not being a King at the time.

He falls asleep to the soft lulling of the night wind and he doesn’t even realize that an unknown creature creeps close to him. The creature lifts a hand up and caresses the King’s face tenderly.

Kyungsoo stirs up awake and he opens his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep. He looks around and sighs, before he rises up from the rock and goes back to the palace.

 

The next time he comes back to the forest, it’s not because he wants to be alone, but because he feels like the forest is calling for him. It’s ridiculous, really. Kyungsoo clutches onto his outer robe to keep himself warm as he finally arrives on the same rock he slept on a few days ago.

The moon is no longer shining today yet he still sits on the rock and looks up at the night sky. Weirdly, he finds himself calmed by this routine he has come up for himself. Maybe he has finally found something to distract himself from the cruel life.

He hears a snap of twig or tree branches and he sits up. There is no one following him. He makes sure of it as he needs his alone time. But what’s that sound?

Kyungsoo sits up from the rock and waits impatiently. Whoever or whatever it is, it better comes out quickly.

“Who’s there?” He speaks sternly, “Show yourself!”

The bushes around shake not long after his last word and Kyungsoo squints his eyes to focus his sight there. Out from between the bushes is a wolf, slowly padding closer to him. Kyungsoo stands up and pats onto his waist, suddenly realizing that he has nothing on him to defend himself. He gets himself a meeting with a wild animal, such a nice night.

“Stay back.” Kyungsoo orders the animal as his breathing has slowly picked up. He takes some steps back to avoid the animal from attacking him and he ponders whether the eunuchs will be able to hear his voice if he screams right now.

Unfortunately for him, he loses his footing when he takes continuous steps back and he could have just cracked his head on the rocky ground and bleed himself but out of nowhere, there are arms holding onto his hip and arm to keep him steady and prevent him from falling backwards.

Kyungsoo gazes up, finding the warmest color of chocolate in the eyes of the stranger who had just practically saved his life. The stranger helps him up back to his feet and the King just stares openly at the seemingly male. Where did he come from? How did he arrive so fast? And where had he been for the whole years Kyungsoo took countless walks around the forest?

“Are you okay, my King?” The stranger asks him, his voice is calm and steady and Kyungsoo finds himself nodding to the answer his question.

“Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you arrive here so quickly? Wait, where did the wolf go?”

The stranger looks at him with a certain gaze that Kyungsoo can’t just put off. There seems to be something that the stranger is trying to tell him wordlessly and Kyungsoo waits for any answer from the male.

“The wolf was... gone. I’m always here for so long and... my name is Jongin, my King.”

Jongin. Kyungsoo repeats the name in his mind. It seems to suit the male well; the name.

“How did you know that I’m a King? Are you trying to kill me? Where did you come from? Who is your leader?”

The male, or Jongin, chuckles softly and he shakes his head. “I’m not an enemy. I’m just Jongin.”

Kyungsoo sends him a pointed look as he still has some doubts at him but he decides that he could believe him as of now, seeing that he saved his life. He steps back a little to take a look over the male and finds him to be only wearing some kind of makeshift pants from animal’s skin.

“Why are you bare?”

“This is how I usually dress.” Jongin answers him as if it’s the most obvious thing in the whole world. Kyungsoo gazes at him and he is pleasantly surprised to find that the male is gazing at him softly, tenderly, cautiously.

“Where did the wolf go?” He asks quietly. He has so many questions right now, just like how the male could appear so quickly.

Jongin contemplates for a moment before he gazes straight into his eyes. “Pardon me, but I have to tell you something very important. You might not believe me but I really wish that you could.”

Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow at him. “Go ahead.”

The male takes a deep breath. “The wolf from before is me.”

“What?”

“I’m a shape shifter. I’m the wolf and the wolf is me.”

Kyungsoo laughs breathlessly. “Very funny, young man. Now do not sprout out any more tricky words and-”

His words die on his tongue when Jongin disappears from his line of sight and standing in front of him right now is the wolf from before. Kyungsoo stumbles on his heels, dropping down on his bottom in surprise.

“What kind of dark magic is this...?” He breathes out in shock, almost crawling back to avoid the wolf who is stepping closer to him. Once the animal reaches his face, Kyungsoo thinks that he might be eaten by it but it just licks over his cheek... friendly.

“Oh Lord.” Kyungsoo chokes in disbelief when the wolf nudges its snout onto his neck. There is no move of ripping his head off of his neck or digging the sharp teeth on him. The wolf just... snuggles to him.

The animal shifts back to a human form and Kyungsoo becomes more shocked. Jongin sits in front of him, so close and almost sitting on the King’s legs. “Do you believe me?”

“How... How was it possible? Is it magic?” Kyungsoo stutters out. He never stutters.

“This is my family’s specialty. I’m the last one here. Everyone else was dead.”

Kyungsoo swallows the lump in his throat. He glances away and he tries to calm his fast heart beats. This is so impossible and all ridiculous. He is kind of wishing that he is asleep in his chamber and is dreaming of a weird kind.

“So you tell me that... you can change back to human and wolf anytime you want?”

“Basically yes, my King. And also, I have been watching you ever since the first time you took a walk in this forest.”

“For that long? Are you plotting on how you are going to feast on me?”

Jongin chuckles. “No. I could never hurt you, my dear.”

Kyungsoo chokes. “What?”

“It’s another secret of mine. About why I have been watching you for so long. You are my mate, dear.”

“What kind of nonsense is that?”

“A wolf only has one mate for his entire life and it’s not something they can choose over for themselves. The moon chooses our mate for us. And my mate is you, Kyungsoo.”

The King stands up, heaving. “Do not call my name with no respect! I’m a King! How dare you!” Then he runs away from him, leaving the forest. Actually it’s not because he is offended but it’s more like because the weird sensation he feels all over his body when the male said all of that.

 

He can’t find any focus in what he does on the next day. The male’s words still repeat inside of his head and Kyungsoo, although he still can’t be sure, starts to believe his words. Because, if he is the same wolf or what he called as a shape shifter, and he knows that he is a King, then he should have killed him on the spot. He could just end his life so easily and take over the country as his.

And that’s how he finds himself standing on the very same spot in the forest just like the previous night. With a sword hanging on his waist as a protection, he waits for the wolf to approach him. If his calculation is right and if the wolf is saying the truth, then he will be coming to him in no time.

True; the wolf shifts from behind the bush and the man walks closer to him.

“You come back.” He says and Kyungsoo grips onto the handle of his sword.

“I do. I need some explanations from you. About what you had said yesterday.”

Jongin nods. “Sure. I will explain everything you want me to.”

Kyungsoo takes a certain step forward. “What are you?”

“I’m a shape shifter. My animal is wolf. There are a lot of shifters around you, but you just don’t know about it. We blend in with humans and we do not want to cause any harm. We just want to survive.”

“And... What did you say about mate?”

“Mate is a certain someone who is destined to be with us. Wolves have their mate chosen by the moon and we have no say in it. Once the moon tells us who it is, we seek for them and we pursue them.”

“Why would you do that?” Kyungsoo asks cautiously.

Jongin smiles at him, giving him a sight of his pearly teeth. “We love them. A destined mate is someone we need to protect. In this case, since I am an alpha, you are my destined omega.”

“Omega? Are you saying that I’m having the submissive part? I am a King!” Kyungsoo snaps, feeling a bit offended, yet the male doesn’t seem to find him scary.

“Yes, you do. I, as an alpha, will protect you at any cost and fulfill to your every need. Omegas are usually more reserved and it’s hard for them to refuse their alpha’s call.”

“I can do that. Refuse whatever call you are saying.” Kyungsoo states confidently. Jongin sends him one playful look. “It’s because I haven’t done any call to you.”

“Then do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do it.” Kyungsoo says sternly. He would like to see how this is going.

Jongin nods and he stares at him straight in his eyes. The look from him pierces through his soul and it feels like there is a hard push on his back. Kyungsoo splutters in surprise when his legs bring him to walk towards where the male stands. He tries commanding his legs to stop moving but to no avail they keep bringing him towards the other.

When he arrives right in front of him, Kyungsoo’s heart is thudding so fast and he can’t even let out any sound. Jongin lifts a hand and Kyungsooo closes his eyes. The man could be choking him to death right now. Yet he only feels a tender touch on the side of his face and he opens his eyes, finding the male is staring at him affection in his gaze.

“My beautiful mate. I have always wanted to touch your pure skin.”

Kyungsoo chokes when the man goes forward to bury his face into his neck and to his shock, he tilts his own head aside to give him more space. It feels like his body betrays his order and tells him to just simply mold into the man’s embrace.

Big hands come up to pull him into a warm hug and Kyungsoo, although he doesn’t realize it, lets out a soft sound of approval.

“What did you do? What kind of magic you casted me on?” Kyungsoo whispers through his gritted teeth, although a part of him welcomes this comfortable warmth.

“It’s not magic. It’s called primal instinct. Your omega side wants me, too, just as much as my alpha wants you wholly.”

“Impossible,” Kyungsoo says yet he lifts his arms to clutch onto the male. His body is moving on its own. He buries his nose into the male’s bare shoulder and he really can’t believe on how much he likes the scent there. It feels like he wants to stay nestled there forever.

“Yes, you do.” Jongin says, clutching him even tighter and he starts peppering soft kisses along his neck. Kyungsoo shuts his eyes close and tries his best to fight whatever this is. He can’t be comfortable with this. He can’t. He can’t, but he wants to.

“Let me go.” He chokes out, although his inner self protests at him for saying those words.

Jongin silently leans back, loosening his hold from him but his warm palms come up to cup his face. Kyungsoo finds himself staring right into his eyes and he dwells on how comfortable this pose is.

“You can try, but you can’t deny it for too long. You belong to me, Kyungsoo, just like I belong to you.”

Kyungsoo builds a strong power in him, trying his best to command his hands to slap the man’s ones away from touching him and for once, he does it. He steps back from the man while breathing heavily.

“You are... lunatic.” He breathes out before he sprints away, out of the forest.

This must be a dream or he must be crazy, because he feels like missing that warmth already just right after he enters his chamber in the palace.

It takes Kyungsoo a few weeks of denial before he finally breaks down. He refuses to eat and he ignores those scrolls of reports from the ministers. All he can think about is the wolf man. And his words. And his voice. And his warmth. Everything about him is strange yet fascinating.

All those sleepless nights he spends for a few weeks are because of him. When he finally does sleep, he dreams about him, about how much he longs for his embrace and about how much he wants to hear his voice. He is bordering crazy and really, Kyungsoo doesn’t know what’s going on with him because he wants to meet that male, he wants to hug him, and he wants to surrender to him.

“Come out!” Kyungsoo screams as he stands in the middle of the forest, breathing heavily and getting impatient. He ditches all his works and he comes running into the forest just to meet him. There is an uncontrollable desire building inside of him and he is going insane soon if he doesn’t let it out.

Jongin comes out of nowhere and Kyungsoo hisses at him. “There you are! I’m so going to kill you!” He screeches like a lunatic, grabbing onto his sword and holding it in front of him. The male doesn’t seem to be affected by his threat and Kyungsoo charges forward to attack him, only to stop right before the tip of his sharp sword pierce through the male’s heart.

“You can’t do it, Kyungsoo. You can’t hurt me. You can’t let yourself hurt me.” Jongin says, staring straight into his eyes. The King grits his teeth, wondering why his hands won’t move to just slash the male in front of him and end the whole nightmare.

He wants to kill the male so badly. He is the cause of all this confusion building inside of his head, the cause of his sleepless nights, and the sole reason of why Kyungsoo can’t even trust himself. He is so close to surrender to the male and let him to anything he wishes to do. The inner instinct in him keeps telling him to submit and obey him.

“Try it, Kyungsoo. Try to kill me.” Jongin says, taking a step forward to let the tip of the sword touch his chest, yet Kyungsoo takes a step back. The male takes another step forward and Kyungsoo steps back. They keep doing it in repeat until the King feels his back hits the huge tree trunk. Jongin keeps stepping closer to him and with his shaking hands loosening his hold on the sword, Kyungsoo drops the metal and sends a helpless gaze to the male.

“What’s happening with me?” He whispers shakily. He really wants to deny but he no longer can do it. He just wants to submit to the male. To Jongin.

Jongin cups his face with his big palms. “You can’t resist me anymore.” It’s more like a statement that wakes Kyungsoo up from his confusion. He gazes up into the male’s eyes and like there is someone else controlling his body, Kyungsoo goes to wrap his arms around the male. Jongin dives down to crash his mouth on top of his and for the first time in his life, Kyungsoo moans in a kiss.

The male’s lips nibble harshly on his and there are hands gripping onto his face to angle it to anywhere Jongin wishes. Kyungsoo lets a drop of tears trails down his cheek and he finally lets himself admit that yes, he desires this male so much. He has never felt like this for all those four times marriages he had. He wants to touch him, kiss him, hold him.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whispers, forcing his mouth open by gripping onto his lower jaw and pulling it down. The King doesn’t even refuse and opens his mouth widely, moaning when the wolf male’s tongue pushes past to lick every nook and every corner of his mouth. The sensation is too good and it’s something that Kyungsoo wants to experience more.

“Nngh,” he whimpers out when Jongin pulls away, ignoring the trails of saliva running down his jaw and chin. It’s sloppy and wet. Kyungsoo drags his teary eyes to the night skin as Jongin directs his head away to the side, tilting it to give him a wide space to his neck. There are lips covering his neck and Kyungsoo throws his head back to let him do it more.

“I want to claim you, love.” Jongin whispers, mouthing along his bobbing Adam’s apple and sucking a light mark on the skin. Kyungsoo has long gone. He doesn’t care about anything right now except for Jongin.

His coat is being tugged off of him and his night robe soon follows as well. His trousers are tugged down and before Kyungsoo knows it, he is bare against the tree and in the middle of the forest. Jongin licks his lips hungrily while staring at him up and down. Kyungsoo gasps when the male holds onto the back of his haunches, easily lifting him up and pinning him into the tree while he himself goes down to his knees.

Kyungsoo grips onto the tree branches as support because he realizes that he is practically flying and pinned against the tree just with Jongin’s hold onto the back of his thighs to hold him up. The wolf male goes to lick against the sacred place where no one has ever touched or seen. Kyungsoo cries out when Jongin sucks onto his arse hole, wetting it with his saliva and abusing it. The tongue prods in and out, licking on the rim and the inside, before Jongin draws back and deems he is ready to mate.

He stands back to his feet, holding the King up by placing his hands on his butt cheeks. Kyungsoo’s jaws drop when he feels something so hard and huge pushes into him. It’s painful and excruciatingly hurting, like millions of needles are poking him. But strangely he wants more, he doesn’t want to stop.

“Jongin,” he chokes out, clutching onto the male’s arm. The male stops, “You call my name.” He whispers softly, before he smiles and he pushes the rest of his huge erection into him. Kyungsoo chokes out and screams in pain, throwing his head towards the tree.

It’s so painful but when Jongin starts fucking him into the tree, Kyungsoo forgets everything. He can only focus on the way the male’s penis is driving in and out of him, spreading his hole wider on each passing second, and then it’s completely numbed. It feels so good. He never knows having an intercourse could be this good. All those times he made love, or so he thought, to his wives, he never felt anything close to this.

The tree is rough on his back but Kyungsoo grips on it for his dear life while Jongin continues to pound into his roughly. The friction is deliciously amazing, his own penis twitches in delight, and Kyungsoo feels his body tingles. He is so close to orgasm, his eyes are blinded in white and all he wants is to have Jongin’s mouth on him again.

As if Jongin can know what he wants, the male goes to kiss him on his mouth, stealing his breath away by sucking onto his tongue. Kyungsoo clutches onto him, whimpering at the impending orgasm and he really likes this. Jongin draws back after giving a bruise on his lip, then he goes down to nose his neck gently, completely different to how he is destroying his arse down there.

“Mate. I love you, mate.” He mutters before he takes a big chunk of spot on the King’s neck to bite. It is so painful that Kyungsoo loses his voice when he screams out. His penis twitches and it comes spurting his seed. Jongin humps into him, his mouth is still locked onto the side of his neck, and Kyungsoo gasps in surprise when the penis inside of him is growing unbelievably big.

“W-What,” he chokes, closing his eyes when the growth is too painful. Jongin caresses his bottom. “It’s my knot. Please bear with it.” He mutters unclearly, still with his teeth locked on the skin.

Kyungsoo’s eyes roll to the back of his skull when his arse hole is spread so wide. He feels numbed and he heaves a breath when Jongin thrusts deep into him for the last time, before shooting his seed inside of him.

When they regain their sanity back, Kyungsoo realizes about how humiliating the position he is in. He is bare and he has a stranger’s penis lodged up his arse. The worst is that he is a King and he loves it.

“What’s now?” He asks breathlessly when the haze clears away from his mind. Jongin kisses his jaw. “We wait until my knot dies down.”

“Knot?”

“Yes. My penis grows inside of you to make sure that you will keep my seed inside of you, love. It’s happening on everytime we mate and have an intercourse.”

The blunt words from him make Kyungsoo feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He can’t believe that he had just had an intercourse with a wolf male who is his… alpha?

Jongin nuzzles into his neck, licking on the wound repeatedly to help it close up quicker. Kyungsoo’s breathing goes back to normal and he glances at the male through the corner of his eyes.

“What have you done to me? What kind of magic is it?” He asks curiously. Jongin seems a bit offended but he hides it with understanding. “I don’t use any magic. It’s instinct, Kyungsoo. Your inner self responds to my call and you can’t run away anymore from it.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “What’s going to happen now?”

“I’m not quite sure. What do you want?”

“Am I going to be a shape shifter just like you?”

“No,” Jongin answers almost immediately, “you won’t, except that I bite you with the right venom. You are now just my official mate.”

Kyungsoo glances at him. “What will change?”

“Nothing physically. Maybe more towards mentally because I won’t be able to control myself that strong like before and you won’t be able to refuse my call.”

“I’m a King of this country.” Kyungsoo whispers brokenly, “And I don’t know what to do.”

Jongin slowly pulls his limp penis out of him before he helps him down to stand on his feet. “You don’t have to worry about it. No one would be able to suspect that you are a wolf’s mate. It’s only me, you, and other shape shifters.”

“You won’t force me to stay with you here?” Kyungsoo looks up. Jongin smiles at him and he shakes his head. “No. You can stay just where you do. I will just visit you often or you can come visit me here.”

Kyungsoo nods and he closes his eyes as Jongin kisses him softly on his mouth. Their lips mold softly, clearly different from what they did before. He lifts a hand up to hold onto the wolf’s nape and they kiss for quite a long time.

“I have to go back.” Kyungsoo whispers against his mouth. Jongin squeezes his waist. “I don’t want to let you go but I can’t be selfish. People will search for you if you don’t come back anytime soon.”

With his clothes put back on his body, they share a few more kisses before Kyungsoo makes his way out of the forest. He keeps looking back, as if he already feels like missing him, but Jongin stays stood there and silently watches him out of the clearing.

Kyungsoo sleeps in his bed that night with the strong scent of Jongin.

 

It starts from there. Every night he will go to the forest to meet Jongin and they share passionate kisses. They can’t keep their hands off of each other. Kyungsoo now understands what Jongin means with having no control over the call, because as soon as his eyes land on the sight of Jongin waiting for him by the clearing, he jumps onto him. There is just such a strong pull in his chest that makes it impossible for him to resist Jongin. He wants to wrap all his limbs all around the male and he wants to have Jongin’s hands tracing all over his body. He feels like a teenage boy again.

He learns a lot about Jongin. The male is the last wolf shape shifter in the whole forest. There are some other shape shifters but they don’t really show their human self and keep on their animal form. He learns that Jongin had found out about them being mates when he was thirteen. The moon called for him and told him that the future king of the country was his mate.

Kyungsoo also finally knows about the mystery behind all the strange illness from his spouse. They weren’t supposed to be tied down to him but with them being married to him, they had to pay their consequence. They took a wolf’s mate away into a marital relationship and cutting in the line of destiny so that was the punishment downed upon them. Kyungsoo fells bad for all his four spouses who had died because of him but Jongin tells him that it’s not even his fault, because no one could control destiny.

They get so much closer by the time the third moon after they mated come around. Kyungsoo gets so comfortable around the alpha and he feels like he is on the edge of a dangerous cliff. He falls for Jongin too soon. Well, he is supposed to love Jongin unconditionally just like the wolf loves him, but he is a human and this is the first time he feels something so strong like this that he can’t comprehend on what to do.

“Jongin,” he calls, breaking away from the kiss. The wolf nods at him. “Tell me whatever you are thinking. You seem distracted.”

“Is it normal that,” Kyungsoo pauses, trying to find the proper words, “that I feel such a strong emotion towards you?”

Jongin’s gaze softens. “Of course. Mates usually fall in love with each other the moment they lay their eyes upon each other. Butsince you are a human, I suppose it can be a bit slower for you.”

Kyungsoo kisses him again, mouthing, “It’s a relief,” against his lips.

 

Whenever he doesn’t come to the forest, Jongin visits him in his palace. The male slips into his chamber and Kyungsoo welcomes him with hungry kisses because he hasn’t seen him for the whole day upon working on politics. Their kisses escalate pretty quickly and Kyungsoo is laid on his back while Jongin moves in between his legs, thrusting his penis in and out of him.

Kyungsoo has a hard time in lowering his voices because the thrusts Jongin delivers into his arse are too good and they can’t help themselves from wanting to dwell into each other’s warmth again and again.

He clutches onto Jongin’s strong back, feeling the muscles contracting under his palms while the male goes to mate him for one more time. He has lost count on how many times they have intercourse this night but the feeling is too full and delicious, he can’t even say no to his alpha.

“Ahh,” he chokes out softly, feeling Jongin’s knot forming inside of him. He grows to love the sensation of having Jongin knotting him. The feel of Jongin’s penis growing huge inside of him and pressing against all over his sensitive inner walls makes Kyungsoo keens in pure pleasure.

“Love,” Jongin mutters while dipping down to nibble on the cherry colored bud on his chest. Kyungsoo pulls onto the male’s hair while he enjoys being knotted by the alpha to the fullest.

“I miss you.” Kyungsoo whispers softly when he arches his back, coming onto his chest and gasping in euphoria. Jongin bites on his chest. “I miss you more, love.”

“I’m sorry that I was preoccupied with my duty, nnnhh.” Kyungsoo moans softly when the alpha comes into him in a powerful shoot.

“No, it’s nothing to worry about. I see you now.”

Kyungsoo lifts his hand up, caressing the male’s face gently. “How come you are so patient with me?”

Jongin smiles before he tilts his head aside to kiss his palm. “If I’m not gentle, I would have already claimed you the moment you walked through the forest with your first wife.”

Kyungsoo laughs softly. “True. Jongin, stay here with me for the night.”

“Alright. But I have to go before dawn to no one can see me.”

“Yes. At least embrace me right now.”

Kyungsoo lays down on his alpha’s chest, listening to his strong heartbeats. He starts to wonder what will happen if he is not a King of a country.

“Jongin, what if I’m just a normal citizen?”

“It would be easier to pursue you and to meet you.”

“And what if I’m a shape shifter like you?”

“Then it would be very much easier because we would mate the moment we come of age.”

“I’m sorry that we have to hide like this, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispers in apology. The wolf caresses his tender cheek. “It’s not your fault. I have told you that it’s destiny.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Someday, Jongin. I will leave with you because when I think about spending my entire life without you, I can’t get a picture of it. I always see you.”

Jongin beams and kisses him tenderly.

 

Everyone notices the change in their King. The King who was previously closed off and built the thick walls around him, now has the biggest smile ever. Everyone thinks that the King has finally gotten over his mourn. Everyone thinks that he mourns for his spouses’ death and the dark curse all this time.

Kyungsoo searches for a distraction when he doesn’t have Jongin with him. He misses him so badly. He wants to spend his whole time with the alpha. He sometimes feels so embarrassed over himself for acting like a young boy while he is already on the old age side. This is not the old him. The old him would be leading the country and taking care of the poor people like the true King. It’s not like he doesn’t do it right now, but it’s more like he gets his mind and attention divided. Jongin is all that he can think for all the time.

It makes him feels slightly guilty towards his deceased father, the previous King of the country. While his father had done all his best to build the country, he can’t even concentrate in his only job. That’s why Kyungsoo refuses to leave for the night and stays alone in the throne room. The eunuchs and the advisor have tried to suggest him to retire for the night but Kyungsoo silenced them and ordered them to leave him alone. He doesn’t even want to have the lady in waiting outside of the throne room. He needs peace to do his works.

Scrolls of reports are stacked in front of him and Kyungsoo takes a new one after approving on the previous one. The night is silent and cold as Kyungsoo continues in reading away all the words written on the reports.

He doesn’t even notice it but the sliding window from the corner of the throne room is opened. He finally realizes it when there are hands touching his shoulder. With alarmed eyes and plan to shout of the guards, he spins around to see the culprit, only to find Jongin to be the one there.

“Jongin? How did you get here?” He asks in disbelief, still unable to trust his eyes upon the appearance of the alpha in the throne room.

“You didn’t come to visit me, so I come to you instead. I have missed you for the whole day, love.” Jongin says before he slips an arm under the King’s knees to lift him up. Kyungsoo watches him in alert as the alpha wolf lifts him from the throne and sits down himself on it, before he then places the King on his lap.

“What do you think you are doing?” Kyungsoo questions while sending glances to the sliding door. He did order everyone to leave him alone but it would be chaotic if someone finds them stay like this.

“I just want to hold you, mate.”

“But you are not supposed to be here!”

Jongin sends him a look. “Should I go then?”

“No,” Kyungsoo answers on instinct as he shoots a hand to clutch onto the male’s arm, “Stay here with me.”

Jongin gives him a satisfied smile before he then pulls the King closer to him. He presses their mouths together for a short strong kiss. Kyungsoo sighs, he really can’t resist Jongin no matter how he tries to distract himself. It’s such a fool move to do.

“I want to touch you.” Jongin says while he spins the King around and Kyungsoo’s eyes land on the closed door while he feels Jongin nibbles on the back of his neck from behind. This pose should be humiliating for him but Kyungsoo finds himself loving the thrill.

Rough hands forcefully grab onto his royal robes and drag them down to his mid arm. Jongin’s mouth latches onto his skin, sucking his territorial mark on his shoulder. Kyungsoo clutches onto the throne armrest, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull while he slowly feels Jongin’s erection rises up under him.

Jongin slips his hands to the lower garments of his robes and he harshly pulls them down to reveal the bare bottom. Kyungsoo chokes out when rough fingers rub against his arse hole. “Jongin,” he calls softly, yet he moans when the male rubs the tip of his penis against his hole to wet it. The penis throbs against his entrance and Kyungsoo takes some deep breathes to stay calm.

“I miss you, love.” Jongin whispers hoarsely before he pushes the beginning of his penis into him. Kyungsoo chokes out loud and he tries to steady his breathing down. Jongin’s penis breaches past into him, deeper on each second before he settles deeply inside of him.

Not one to waste the time, Jongin grips onto the King’s hips and lifts him up and down on his erection. The King heaves shallow pants and he even grinds his hips down for a better friction. After mating with Jongin for so many times, he knows now which moves he should do and should not do. An aroused Jongin means a better pleasure.

“Jongin,” he calls softly, reaching one hand backwards to pull onto the male’s locks. He bounces on the wolf’s lap, riding his penis quickly as he finally realized that he too desires Jongin just as much as the male desires him.

Soft and bouncy sounds escape from his mouth. Jongin thrusts up harshly into him, rendering him speechless and taking his sanity away.

Mating in the throne room and on the throne seat where his father and ancestors had once occupied; oh, Kyungsoo thinks that he is such a sinner.

His orgasm is ripped out of him right when Jongin bites down on his neck, leaving him with yet another mark of his. Jongin then knots him tightly and they pant heavily against the throne while waiting for Jongin’s knot to swell down after he finishes inside of him.

“You shouldn’t do this ever again.” Kyungsoo whispers, still with his soft voice and short pants and in the state of being not even completely stripped away of his robes.

Jongin nuzzles into his neck. “I have missed you, love. I just want to see you. I can’t take it when we are so far away.”

The King reaches to pat his head. “I do admit that I avoid you today because I need to focus on my work. Being around you sometimes doesn’t do well for me because you keep taking my attention away and I end up ditching the reports, Jongin.”

“I feel kind of flattered.” The wolf says softly in a joking tone. Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief.

 

It doesn’t feel like it but when Kyungsoo pays more attention on it, two years have passed. With Jongin being by his side all the time, he doesn’t even realize that time has moved so much quicker. For all the two years they have spent together romancing each other, Kyungsoo does realize that he can’t wait to the time when he could finally spend the rest of his life with Jongin.

But maybe he shouldn’t speak so quickly or to think so self centered, because he is still a King and he needs to put the country as his first.

“Your Majesty, please listen to what we have to tell you.” The oldest minister starts while bowing in respect to him. Kyungsoo lifts an eyebrow. “And what is that?”

“Your Majesty, there is still no Crown Prince to take over the throne. Please consider to take another wife.”

“Please consider it!” All the ministers say in unison and they bow down to their feet.

Kyungsoo is left frozen on the throne seat. He has forgotten about something so important. He still needs a successor, a child of his own blood to continue the lineage. Why doesn’t he remember about this faster?

“What do you suggest?”

“Your Majesty can take another wife. Your Majesty has been alone for four years.”

“No.” Kyungsoo says sternly. He won’t sacrifice another pure soul just because destiny doesn’t let it.

“But Your Majesty-”

“The curse put upon me will never end.” Kyungsoo glares at the ministers. They bow down again.

“I will just think about this later.” He sighs while walking out of the throne room.

What will Jongin say about this?

 

“No.” Jongin hisses when he brings up the topic of the ministers suggested him to take another wife.

“I don’t want to. But I need a Crown Prince, Jongin. I can’t keep being the King.” Kyungsoo tries to reason, holding himself up by his elbow from his position where he previously laid on top of the male’s chest. Jongin’s face is hard and he looks tensed.

“No. When I finally get you as my own, why would I let you take another wife?”

“This country is being put on line, Jongin. I need to have an heir.” He says softly, trying to tell him that this is important as much as he doesn't want to admit it.

“But you will have to touch someone else other than me.” Jongin sulks angrily. Kyungsoo presses his lips against the male’s cheek, lingering there for quite a time.

“I’m sorry, Jongin. It will only be a one time. I just hope I can impregnate her in one try.”

Jongin growls angrily as he sits up, pushing the King away from his chest. Kyungsoo blinks questioningly. Did he say something wrong?

“Jongin?” He calls in question and half surprise as Jongin manhandles him to his hands and knees. Kyungsoo knows what’s going to come, glancing from the heavy gaze in Jongin’s eyes, and he waits there, waiting for Jongin to take him again. It’s not a secret that Jongin has the slight of temper but that’s what makes Kyungsoo loves him more, that’s his charm and it’s endearing. The male hovers close on top of his back and Kyungsoo chokes on his saliva, eyes rolling back in pleasure and hips moving back to welcome Jongin’s erection entering him.

“Mine. Mine! Only mine!” Jongin growls while hammering into him senselessly, making Kyungsoo bounces and jolts on each thrust, sometimes even moving his hips back to get more of it. He doesn’t even care about anything rather than marking his mate over and over again.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes as his mouth hangs open while relishing in the pleasure striking all over him. He can feel the continuous thumps of Jongin’s scrotum against his bottom and the harsh friction between the male’s hard erection and his own wet inner walls. It feels so painfully amazing.

Jongin doesn’t spare him any rest time for the rest of the night. Right after he knots him, the male keeps fucking him again and again, also biting all over his neck and shoulder to leave the imprint of his claim marks all over. Not that Kyungsoo minds though because it feels good to know that he belongs to Jongin.

 

 

When finally he agrees to what the ministers suggested to him, they praise and bow down thankfully to their knees.

“But,” Kyungsoo says, silencing their grateful praises to him, “I don’t need any marriage. I will just take a concubine to bear the child.”

“Your Majesty-”

“Silence! This is my final decision!” He roars and everyone bows down in apology. Kyungsoo hopes Jongin will be able to accept the fact that he is not taking any woman as his wife.

 

When the right woman is chosen to bear his heir, Kyungsoo decides that the faster he does this, the better. He can’t have Jongin being mad for any longer. The male hasn’t visited him for seven days already.

The woman is ready inside the chamber in the further corner of the palace. Kyungsoo heaves a heavy breath before he enters the chamber set in dark. He orders everyone to light no candle. He doesn’t need to see the woman’s face or he will feel very guilty for using her as a breeding woman only.

“Keep closing your eyes. Do not ever open them.” He commands and he can see the movement of the woman nodding her head.

Kyungsoo gulps as he takes steps closer to where she must be waiting nervously. He can’t even make his penis erect so he stops and tugs onto it, thinking about the way Jongin eats his arse hole, traces his fingers along his chest, fucks him deep and rough. His penis twitches and Kyungsoo thinks it’s enough.

He blindly takes the woman’s robes layer by layer and as soon as his hands touch her bare skin, she whimpers softly. Kyungsoo thinks that he should at least make her feel a bit of pleasure so he touches her breasts and plays with them, listening to her high pitches sighs.

He drags his hands down, touching her intimate and wet folds and teasing her. She whimpers softly and Kyungsoo decides that he needs to do this faster or he would never be able to do it. He spreads her legs wide and presses his penis into her, ignoring her pained moans.

It’s only Jongin that is filling his mind while he thrusts into her wet and tight core. Not even her painful cries could stop him from imagining the way Jongin bites all over his skin and knots him so hugely. His mind is filled with Jongin and Jongin only.

When he imagines the face Jongin makes whenever he reaches for the end of pleasure, Kyungsoo comes into the woman with a low groan leaving his mouth. He pants heavily and is about to pull out, but the sticky sounds remind him to when Jongin plays with his seeds, so Kyungsoo pushes back into her to fuck her one more time. He just hopes he can impregnate her quickly.

When he finally leaves the completely wrecked woman who has fallen asleep in exhaustion, Kyungsoo feels so guilty and he washes himself to get rid of the flowery scent. He wants Jongin’s scent to envelop him.

That’s why he runs into the forest to meet him. Jongin seems to be surprised when he sees him running into his arms.

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here?”

“I did it, Jongin. I fucked her and I feel so dirty now. Please just mate me again. I need you and your scent.” He begs, reaching to untie his robe.

In the end, he rides Jongin for the rest of the night, bouncing on his penis, while the alpha lies under him and groans in delight.

“Jongin, I only love you. Please forgive me.” He whispers brokenly, grinding his hips down and enjoying the way the wolf’s voice cracks in pleasure.

“I love you, Kyungsoo. There is nothing to be forgiven. You have done nothing wrong.”

Jongin knots him for so many times that Kyungsoo loses his consciousness due being pleasured too much. The wolf has to cloth him securely and cautiously brings him back into the palace. He leaves after giving him a soft kiss upon his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo continues leading the country as the King. He completely forgets about what has happened a few weeks ago but when suddenly his advisor comes to him, bringing a news, he suddenly realizes that he had succeed.

“Your Majesty! Lady Jo is expecting! This is a miracle!”

Kyungsoo forces a smile. “Great. Take care of her and make sure she stays healthy.”

He comes to Jongin at night to tell him and to say another sorry. It feels like he is betraying Jongin and his love. He feels like he cheats on Jongin, fucking a woman and having the woman bearing his child. Jongin cradles him close, whispering that it’s not his fault but destiny’s.

He has not even once visited the woman. He will feel very guilty if he ever sees her face so he chooses to not know her.

 

It takes quite a time and Kyungsoo taps his fingers impatiently while waiting for any news from the advisor.

The head physician comes to him with a smile.

“Congratulation, Your Majesty! It’s a Crown Prince!”

A smile blooms on Kyungsoo’s lips and he can’t wait to see his son. As much as he doesn’t want to see the woman, he knows that he won’t be able to refuse his own son.

Kyungdae is his name. Kyungsoo bounces his son and gives his outmost care to the boy. This boy will take the throne away and will take his position. It’s kind of selfish of him but he can’t wait until his son is old enough to take over the throne from his hands.

Jongin loves Kyungdae, too. When the wolf visits him secretly in his chamber, Kyungsoo shows him his son and Jongin says that he resembles him so much. His son seems to like Jongin as well, judging by the way he clutches onto Jongin’s finger tightly.

 

“Do you think he will be a good King in a few years?” Kyungsoo asks his mate while they watch Kyungdae sleeps silently.

“Of course. He will take from you, not only your appearance and look, but also your intelligence.”

“I hope he will be a better King than me.” Kyungsoo says softly while caressing the Crown Prince’s head. Jongin holds onto his other hand. “You are a good King, love. Don’t doubt yourself.”

Kyungsoo smiles at him and whispers a grateful thank you.

 

It’s so long. He needs to wait for Kyungdae to grow up a bit more. He can’t wait until he can give the throne over to his son.

It has been fifteen years and he is still hiding with Jongin. He just can’t get over how patience Jongin is with him. While he gets older on each year, Jongin still loves him as much as before, even more. Kyungsoo can’t even say how much he has fallen in love with Jongin over the whole years they have been together.

Kyungdae is now sixteen years old, he is at the perfect age to marry and to start learning more about the throne. He calls for his son and tells him about the Princess from the eastern country who will be his wife. His son smiles and agrees to whatever he tells him to do. Kyungsoo can’t even stop thanking the Lord over how good his son is.

He tells more and more about the throne to his son and to his surprise, Kyungdae is much more interested in politics than what he has expected him to. The Crown Prince is even smart in making plans for wars and Kyungsoo thinks that his son is ready for the throne.

When his son’s marriage ceremony is held, Kyungsoo feels slightly melancholic over how his first marriage had become and how he could never have a marriage with Jongin. He once told Jongin about this but the wolf just laughed and kissed his mouth while saying, “I don’t need any materialistic like ceremony. As long as I have you, it’s enough for me.”

He brings up his retirement talk to his advisor and son in a private talk. The two are surprised by his decision and try to make his change his mind but Kyungsoo keeps strong to his words. He wants nothing more about politics and power; he just wants to spend the rest of his life in a small palace he had built over the year inside of the forest, far from the main palace. The Crown Prince can’t say anything other than telling him that he is ready for the throne whenever his father is ready.

The ceremony is held after quite a moment of preparation and Kyungsoo watches proudly when his son takes over the crown of the King. Kyungdae vows to be a good King and to protect the country and their people for the rest of his life.

Kyungsoo packs the needed things and he goes to the forest, wearing nothing sort of expensive and royal robes. The garments he wears are only fine silks for high class people and he doesn’t want any sign of royal on him. He has enough of it and he wants to be free.

“Jongin. I’m here.” He says, putting his things down and being welcomes by a tight hug from his alpha.

Jongin welcomes him with words about how much he misses him and how he has been waiting for this moment for so many years.

“I’m sorry that you have to wait, Jongin. I’m sorry that I’m a human and that I was a King.” He apologizes again. Jongin shakes his head while smiling at him. The wolf traces his fingers over the retired King’s face, following the old lines on his skin.

“I could wait for you for twenty more years, Kyungsoo. I don’t care. I just love you so much, mate.”

Kyungsoo smiles. He laughs and gently holds onto the male’s face, reaching to kiss his mouth tenderly. “I’m forty now. I can’t be possibly let you wait until we are sixty, Jongin.”

The male shrugs. “I would do anything for you, love.”

Kyungsoo smiles, feeling a drop of tear escapes from the corner of his eye. Jongin kisses it away before he holds onto his hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Let’s go. We have a new life waiting for us.” Jongin says softly, smiling at him and starting to pull him to walk.

Kyungsoo laughs and squeezes his hand back, just to simply tell him that he is glad and thankful for all those years. “I love you, Jongin.” He whispers and the male glances back at him, squeezing his hand to tell him that he knows. He has always known.

 


End file.
